Unwanted Things
by TeeOnKnee
Summary: North Vietnam,a protective brother and South Vietnam,a childish and naive sister.The siblings have a peaceful life now that they're free from China's rule.However,when France and other countries become involved with them there whole way of life changes.
1. France

"Today my people were able to grow lots of rice!" South Vietnam said cheerfully. She twirled around, letting her ponytail flap around. Her older brother North Vietnam looked at her and smiled at her joy. "Bắc, we'll share rice with you!" She said with glee. North Vietnam laughed.

"Thank you Nam," He said. He smiled brightly. "That's very nice of you," He said as he knelt down to his knees and pat her head, or really her conical Asian hat.

The laughter and jokes seemed to settle after hearing an unwanted sound.

South Vietnam placed her hands on her stomach. Her green Áo Dài, made of soft silk, made it only easier for her to rub her hands in a circular motion around her stomach. Her stomach was growling.

South Vietnam's older brother understood she was hungry. He smiled gently at her.

"Since you were kind enough to offer me some rice later, I'll go get you some phở," North Vietnam told his younger sister. South Vietnam nodded and smiled a childish grin.

"Phở!" She sang.

"Stay here," North Vietnam told her. South Vietnam nodded happily and sat down.

She watched her older brother leave as she leaned against a nearby tree. She started to hum and then gradually started to sing. The words she sang were only of phở. She continued to repeat the word singing it.

Another nation with blond hair and blue eyes began to walk by. His chin had a small fuzzy beard. He began to murmur words to himself.

"I wanted to trade with China…" France said with a sigh. "If only I had land close to China…"

_I wanted to have that Chinese outfit…_ France thought sadly.

He began to hear singing.

"Phở?" He asked out loud. He turned his head to see South Vietnam sitting, singing cheerfully about phở.

_A girl…?_ France shook his head. _No… She's a country! _France began to slowly walk closer to her and got a better look at the other country. He smiled. _She's rather cute…_ He walked in front of South Vietnam.

South Vietnam noticed him and out of confusion she only utters the words, "Phở?" as she looked up to him.

"Bonjour!" France said with a thick accent. "I am France," He said with a wink. _She's adorable… _He thought. He handed South Vietnam a red rose from his country.

South Vietnam accepted the rose and looked at it curiously. She had never once seen a red rose before. _So pretty…_She thought. She stroked the soft petals of the rose and brought the rose closer to her face. _Such a lovely color and it smells so sweet! _ She continued to stare at the rose with awe forgetting all about the blonde country that handed her the rose.

_I feel ignored…_France thought sadly.

"Uh… What's your name ma jolie?" France asked trying to obtain her attention. South Vietnam was suddenly pulled back into reality. She looked at France and smiled. She got up and bowed her head politely.

"I am Vietnam," She said proudly. France nodded.

"You're close to China aren't you?" He asked. South Vietnam felt a little uneasy about his question, but answered him anyway.

"Bắc is a lot closer to China," She frowned. She was very fond of China, but North Vietnam forbidden her to see him since they became independent from him.

"Bắc?" France asked.

"He's my older brother, North Vietnam," South Vietnam told him. She clapped her hands together once and giggled. She looked at France's chin and giggled some more. "Beardy..." South Vietnam whispered softly to herself.

France heard her, and began to rub his chin starting to feel slightly self conscious about it.

"I see… So you're South?" He asked. She nodded.

_Vietnam's land is close to China's land… North Vietnam… I wonder if he's as open as her? _

"What's your religion Vietnam?" France asked.

"Well…" South Vietnam crossed her arms and thought about it. "We're mostly Buddhist."

A devious grin came across his face. France conjured up an idea.

"Would it be alright if I set some missionaries?" France asked. His grin changed to a sweet smile. South Vietnam tilted her head slight and gave a concerned look.

"Missionaries…?" She asked. Her face suddenly brightens up. "Is that a French Restaurant or something?" She asked excitedly. _I wonder if foreign food tastes good._ She thought happily. She tried to imagine what it would look like, but only phở and rice could appear in her head.

France laughed at her goofiness and South Vietnam noticed.

"No, it's sort of like a church. I would like to spread the religion faith," France explained, still laughing a bit. South Vietnam blushed a bit at her foolish thinking, and then smiled at France.

"If my people are alright with it, then it's alright by me," South Vietnam said happily.

"Nam, I got your-!" North Vietnam stopped speaking once he saw France. He gave him a questioning look. In North Vietnam's hands he held a piping hot bowl of phở with chopsticks and a soup spoon already placed inside.

"Yay!" South Vietnam cheered. "My phở!" She hurriedly took the bowl out of North Vietnam's hands. "Cảm ơn bạn đã Bắc," She said.

"Nam…" North Vietnam said almost in a whisper. "Who's that…?" He asked glaring at France.

"That's France," South Vietnam told him. "He gave me this flower," South Vietnam said. She showed her brother the rose. "Isn't it pretty?" She said with a smile. She handed the rose to him.

North Vietnam looked at the rose, but wasn't as excited about it like South Vietnam was.

"Bonjour, I am France. Is it alright if I set missionaries on your land?" France asked politely.

_I don't like this France guy…_ North Vietnam immediately thought.

"France would you like to try some?" South Vietnam asked.

France smiled at South Vietnam's bright smile. _How cute…!_ He thought. France gladly accepted some.

North Vietnam looked at the two with discontent. _Nam seems to like him… She's already upset about not seeing China… I should allow her to at least befriend him…_

"If Nam is alright with it, then so am I," North Vietnam said, avoiding eye contact with France.

"Je vous remercie!" France said. He bowed down respectfully to North Vietnam. North Vietnam was surprised, but still didn't want to acknowledge France. He kept his dark brown eyes gaze on his younger sister.

_Everything is going well…_ France thought happily. _Perhaps maybe I'll claim these two as my territory. _France grinned at the thought.

South Vietnam grabbed hold of France's hand. France blushed out of shocked.

"I'm going to show France around!" South Vietnam hollered at North Vietnam as she pulled France with her.

North Vietnam was not happy with the thought of South Vietnam being alone with France without him, but it was already too late. His younger sister and the beard face country had already left his sights. North Vietnam sighed.

"As long as Nam is happy," He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

**My first Hetalia fanfic about Vietnam. **** She needs more love! XD I know it's a pretty popular to think of North Vietnam as the girl and South Vietnam of the boy(or just both of them as girls), but I just prefer an older brother and younger sister. ^.^'' So I've been researching a lot more about my country. It was around the 17****th**** century French missionaries came. Everyone actually welcomed the catholic priest with open arms… If it weren't for the French I might have been Buddhist instead of catholic. Also Nam means South and Bắc means North, just in case you guys didn't know. **


	2. Hit By A Rice Paddle

"Nam…" North Vietnam said as he munched on some eggrolls.

"Hmm…?" South Vietnam was eating a rice noodle dish with chopsticks.

"Have you noticed that a lot of France's troops have been coming to our country…?" North Vietnam asked.

South Vietnam stopped eating and looked at her older brother. She nodded.

"I have. Why?" She asked.

North Vietnam sighed and gazed deep into his sister's light brown eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling about them…" He told her. North Vietnam frowned and wiped his face with a napkin. "Why bring all those troops to our land?" North Vietnam asked.

The room became tense. North and South Vietnam both fell silent. They only looked at each other. North Vietnam opened his mouth and was about to speak, but then South Vietnam spoke before he did.

"I'm sure he has a good reason!" South Vietnam said defending her friend. North Vietnam scowled, and looked at his younger sister with angry eyes, but they soon soften. Being upset with his sister never lasted for a long time.

"Nam…" North Vietnam said softly. "I know you take a liking to that blonde beard guy," North Vietnam was talking seriously, but South Vietnam couldn't help to giggle at the thought of France's beard. "This is serious Nam," North Vietnam said. He crossed his arms and looked down onto his plate of eggrolls.

"Maybe…" South Vietnam paused for a second and looked at her older brother's concerned face. She thought about what France's intention with him soldiers could possibly be. "Perhaps he wanted them to become friends with us or maybe our citizens…?" South Vietnam proposed with a nervous smile.

North Vietnam sighed at South Vietnam's being so naïve. She only looked at him innocently and smiled.

"As nice as that sounds…" North Vietnam paused and looked at South Vietnam's innocent face again. _I hope she understands… _"I highly doubt it. I think he might plan to…"

South Vietnam stood up and slammed the table with her two hands. She shook her head and looked down onto the table with her eyes clothes.

"France isn't mean!" South Vietnam yelled. She brought her head up and looked at her older brother. She pouted. "France is very nice!" She argued as she flapped her arms around, having a fit.

"Nam!" North Vietnam said in a strict voice as he stood up. "You're still too young to judge if someone is good or bad," He said. South Vietnam's light brown eyes which were usually bright became dull.

Her eyes began to water.

"I am not a child!" She argued. Tears were already pouring out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks like crazy. "I… Am…. A…. Big… Coun… Try," She cried as she stomped her feet.

"You're acting like a child!" North Vietnam yelled. South Vietnam wasn't pleased at all to hear that. She started to bawl even more tears. "I am your older brother. I know what's best for you," North Vietnam said sternly.

South Vietnam only shook her head as she continued to cry like a baby.

"I'm… Go… Ing… To… Talk…" She began to rub her eyes and stopped her cries. "Talk to France!" She finally said in a normally.

As she turned around and walked, North Vietnam grabbed her arm.

"Let go Bắc."

"I'm doing this for your best interest Nam," North Vietnam claimed. South Vietnam only shook her head. She turned her head to her brother and gave him the angriest look he has ever seen placed upon her face.

"First you won't let me be with China and now France? I hate you Bắc! Why won't you let me have friends?" She asked furiously at him.

North Vietnam was shocked. He turned his head looking away from Vietnam in utter despair to hearing South Vietnam first "I hate you," directed to him.

South Vietnam turned her head as well. She bitterly continued to mumble the words "I hate you," and North Vietnam kept hearing each mumble, making him feel even more depressed.

He still had a tight grip over Vietnam's arm. She couldn't break free by just wiggling arm even if she wanted too. She looked over to her side to see a rice paddle on the floor near her.

_Maybe…_ She thought. She turned her head back to see his head still turned away from her. He was still silently sulking about Vietnam saying "I hate you," to him.

First she tried to grab the rice paddle with her hand that was free from, but as she leaned it only made North Vietnam tighten his grip.

"Nam, go to your room…" North Vietnam said in almost a whisper.

He was just about to drag her to her room, but South Vietnam got her leg to touch the rice paddle and drag it closer to her. She put her foot under the stick and brought it up a bit. It was enough for her to grab the rice paddle. Once it was in her hand she whacked North Vietnam's head. She didn't hit him hard, but it got North Vietnam to let go of South Vietnam's arm out of pure shock.

"Nam did you just…?"

South Vietnam already made a dash to the door. She grabbed her conical hat that was on the hook by the door and then left.

North Vietnam just stood there in utter shock. His hands were on his head where South Vietnam's rice paddle had hit him.

"My little sister… hit me…?" He asked himself confused. "What's going on?" He wailed as he banged his head on the wall repeatedly. "Nam! What happened to the good you?"

After a few minutes North Vietnam calmed down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His forehead was now red and bruised from his little meltdown he had earlier.

_I must find Nam and make sure she's safe from that beardy… _North Vietnam thought. He walked out the door. He was determined to find his little sister and ensure her safety.

South Vietnam put her conical hat securely on her head. She walked with her rice paddle, leaning against her right shoulder as she carried it with her right arm.

She began to look for France at there usual spot they hung out. She found France leaning against a tree, napping.

"France!" She said happily, but soon covered her mouth with her left hand. _I shouldn't wake him!_ She thought to herself.

She sat next to him and scooted closer to him, so that she could also lean against the tree as well. South Vietnam held her rice paddle up on her left side as France sat on her right. She looked at France's face.

She smiled looking at his face. _Hehe, his beard… _She giggled. She brought her hand close to France's face. She hesitated for a while, but finally she gave in and surrendered to her urge. She touched his fuzzy chin.

"Very prickly," South Vietnam said surprised. She smiled at the sleeping France. _He doesn't even look like he can hurt a fly, even though he has a beard._ South Vietnam nodded at her thoughts.

She continued to watch France sleep soundly. She was trying to wait for him to wake up on his own, but after awhile she found her eye lids starting to feel heavy. She yawned and leaned against France's shoulder. Her eyes slowly closed and opened. South Vietnam couldn't fight it anymore and just fell asleep on France's shoulder.

South Vietnam's rice paddle started to wobble in her grip. She was still holding it up, but now that she fell asleep her left hand just simply fell to the floor. The rice paddle fell to the right and landed onto South Vietnam's lap and France's lap. The fall didn't wake up South Vietnam, but France felt it.

_Hmm…? _

France opened his eyes to see the top part of the rice paddle on his lap.

_What the…?_

He felt something on his shoulder and looked to his left to see South Vietnam's head sleeping on it.

_What the?_

"V-v-vietnam?" He asked in a whisper.

He looked at how peaceful South Vietnam looked sleeping. His eyes slowly started to scan her face. He looked from the top of her forehead down to her lips. He began to stare at them. His pale cheeks began to slowly turn into a light shade of pink.

He smiled and laughed at what he was thinking about.

At the sound of France laughing South Vietnam began to stir. France began to stiffen. South Vietnam opened her eyes and lifted her head off France's shoulder. She looked up to France.

"You're awake!" South Vietnam said cheerfully.

There faces were closer than before. All of the sudden France felt hot, but he didn't let that faze him.

He laughed. "I believe it was you who was asleep ma cherie," France said with a dazzling smile.

South Vietnam only giggled. She grabbed her rice paddle got up from the floor. South Vietnam looked down on France and extended her hand to him. France looked at her hand and then at her face. She smiled brightly waiting for him to grab hold, so she could help him up.

_She's still so cute…_ France thought and smiled back at her.

He grabs hold of her hand and she helped him stand up.

"Did you want to sleep with me?" France asked with a wink. To his surprise she nodded.

France's mouth fell wide open. Before his face would turn red he got Vietnam's conical hat and made it face down to cover her eyes.

"Eh, France, what are you doing?" South Vietnam asked. She fixed her hat, so she could see again.

France laughed nervously. "Nothing."

He looked at South Vietnam to see she was no longer smiling, but frowning. Without warning South Vietnam broke into tears.

"Vietnam?"

_Did I do something?_ France thought frantically. _Is it some sort of weird Asian custom to not touch a hat on someone's head or something?_

South Vietnam dropped her rice paddle and suddenly hugged France tightly. France began to stiffen with his back straight up. Everything France was thinking suddenly turned blank.

"You're not a bully are you France?" South Vietnam cried. France looked down to South Vietnam confused.

He began to embrace South Vietnam back. Her cries began to stop as she looked up to France. He wiped off her tears.

"Do I seem like a bully to you?" France asked with a small smile.

South Vietnam shook her head.

"No, you're really nice…" South Vietnam said quietly.

"Then why would you ask if I was a bully?" France asked. He raised an eyebrow curious. So far he has been nothing, but pleasant and maybe slightly flirtatious with her, but has done nothing wrong to her.

"So many of your troops are here… Even more are coming…" South Vietnam said softly. "Why…?" She asked looking straight into France's dark blue eyes.

_Crap… How am I suppose to explain this to her? _

France raked his brain as he felt South Vietnam's sad stare. It took only mere seconds for France to think of a reason.

"Vietnam…" He said smoothly. He looked back into South Vietnam's eyes. "Don't worry about them. They're only here to protect your people," France explained. South Vietnam looked at him confused.

"Protect my people…?" She asked. France smiled and nodded.

"Some of your people that converted to Catholicism have been getting hurt. Even some of my priest had gotten hurt as well. They're here to protect them," France explained.

"Really?" Vietnam asked with a look of relief. She buried her face into France's chest. "Thank you France."

France smiled at hearing those words. He began to stroke South Vietnam's ponytail. South Vietnam blushed and released from the hug. She bowed her head.

"Bắc was getting worried for nothing," Vietnam said with relief. She stood straight again and grabbed hold of France's hand. "France you're so nice," She smiled brightly.

France couldn't help, but to smile as well. He squeezed South Vietnam's hand.

"I think you would make a great addition to the French Empire," France said with red cheeks.

South Vietnam let go of France's hand. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Uh… Nothing…" France said diverting his eyes away from South Vietnam's eyes.

_Right now I shouldn't try anything… She will become part of my territory someday. I'll make sure of it. _

France grinned with the thought of the future.

"Nam!"

France and South Vietnam both turned around to see a guy with white pants and a red Asian style shirt running towards them.

"Bắc?" South Vietnam asked.

North Vietnam immediately hugged his sister.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" He huffed. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Don't run off again!" North Vietnam scolded.

"Xin lỗi…" South Vietnam said as she bowed.

North Vietnam turned to France with his arms crossed.

"Bonjour North…" France said bitterly.

"Chào Beardy…" North Vietnam spat.

South Vietnam giggled thinking that her brother was just simply joking rather than insulting France.

"Bắc, it seems you were wrong," South Vietnam said. North Vietnam looked at her with questioning eyes. "France wanted to just protect the Catholics," South Vietnam explained.

"I see…" North Vietnam said. He crossed his arms and gave France a cold stare.

"I know I look good, but you don't need to gawk at me," France grinned.

"You look good my ass!" North Vietnam yelled. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hands and looked at his little sister.

Both South Vietnam and France gave North Vietnam a blank stare.

_Stay pure Nam! Stay pure!_ North Vietnam thought as he sulked on the inside for saying ass out loud.

"You look good my lass…?" South Vietnam tilted her head. She looked at North Vietnam with questioning eyes.

France couldn't help, but chuckled. France shook his head.

"No Vietnam he said—" North Vietnam suddenly covered France's mouth.

"Yup, lass!" North Vietnam said nervously. France glared at him as he tries to break free. "His hair is blond like a lass…" North Vietnam said lamely.

South Vietnam gave her older brother another blank stare. North Vietnam laughed nervously. He felt sweat rolling down on his head.

South Vietnam walked to France and began to examine his hair. She turned her head to North Vietnam.

"It is blond like a lass!" South Vietnam said with a giggle.

Both North Vietnam and France fell down out of pure shock she believed it.

_Oh thank you Buddha she bought it! _North Vietnam thought.

_How could Vietnam not see North was lying through his teeth? What is a lass anyway…? _France looked at his hair and then at the smiling South Vietnam. _Doesn't matter I suppose as long as she looks cute smiling… _

**Author's Note: **

**The famous rice paddle appears! Haha. ;D The missionaries instructed their followers to give their loyalty to God rather than to their Emperor. Hostility towards the Christian missionaries grew and some of the priests were even murdered! (RIP ;_;) In 1847, French troops were sent to Vietnam to protect the Catholic community.(So France's reason was true! :P) News soon got back to France that Vietnam would make a good addition to the French Empire. Nothing was done about it at first but in 1858, Napoleon III sent 14 ships and 2,500 men to the Vietnamese port of Danang. –Gasp- This isn't looking good for the Vietnam siblings! _ So what did you guys think of this chapter? **** Please review ^o^ Also do you know what a lass is…? OwO **


	3. China and Vietnam Get Along

"Nam! We got to keep running!" North Vietnam commanded the tired South

Vietnam.

They could hear France's troops footsteps pounding against the floor, chasing after them. North and South Vietnam both huffed as they ran, unable to catch there breathe.

They've been running for hours unable to hide because the hounds would be able to find them in mere seconds if they stopped. There will to be free and safe from France's clutches were strong, but not strong enough.

South Vietnam fell. She was too exhausted to continue to run.

"Bắc…" She said breathless. "Go on and be free without me…" South Vietnam uttered before she passed out.

North Vietnam shook his head.

"What kind of brother would I be if I left you here to become France's territory?" North Vietnam yelled angrily. He picked up his younger sister and began to run again. "Just rest Nam. I'll be strong for the both of us," North Vietnam said determined.

A loud noise came from behind. Something had struck North Vietnam.

North Vietnam flinched almost dropping South Vietnam. He stopped running and looked at his arm. Blood slowly dripped. It didn't hurt much. He was just relieved it wasn't South Vietnam that got hit by a bullet. He looked behind him to see he was surrounded by soldiers from behind. Just as North Vietnam was about to run ahead he was stopped by one single person.

No, it wasn't a person. It was a country. France.

"Beardy," North Vietnam spat. France just laughed.

"It's not wise for you to be throwing insults," France advised. He pointed to his soldiers that were behind North Vietnam. "They might shoot your other arm," France told him. He smirked deviously.

South Vietnam began to stir in North Vietnam's arm. She opened her eyes slowly, relieved to see her older brother's face. However, North Vietnam didn't seem to notice. South Vietnam noticed he had a pensive look on his face. South Vietnam looked away from North Vietnam's face and to where he was looking at.

"France…?" South Vietnam chocked. North Vietnam and France both heard her and looked at her.

France's smirk disappeared and North Vietnam's attention was on his younger sister now.

"Nam…" He whispered softly. "I'm sorry," North Vietnam said in despair. "I failed to protect you… I failed as your older brother," North Vietnam said. Tears were now dripping down North Vietnam's cheeks and falling onto South Vietnam.

South Vietnam looked at her older brother at shock. She has never saw North Vietnam like this. She brought up her hand and wiped off his tears.

She noticed how North Vietnam seemed to be struggling trying to keep her up in his arms. She looked at his right arm and noticed that his sleeve wet with blood dripping down.

_Bắc's arm got shot! _She jumped out of North Vietnam's arms and inspected her right arm. She began crying herself.

"Idiot!" She yelled. "You were carrying me while you were bleeding?" North Vietnam smiled softly. He was about to speak encouraging words, but France then shot his rifle.

The bullet pounded on the ground close to North Vietnam's feet.

France missed on purpose. He looked at the crying South Vietnam and started to feel pain in his gut.

_Am I feeling guilty…? _France thought. He wanted to ponder on the thought more, but the wailing of South Vietnam distracted him.

"France why?" She cried. "Why did you hurt Bắc?" North Vietnam hugged South Vietnam. She buried her face on her older brother's chest. "I thought you were my friend…" She muttered. North Vietnam stroked her back and continued to let South Vietnam make his shirt wet. He continued to comfort her, but glared at France.

France seemed to be shaken up by South Vietnam's words. Something in his chest felt excruciating pain as South Vietnam's tears poured onto the ground. France pushed the pain back and held up his gun pointing at the Vietnam siblings.

"Seems like your arm is still functioning well and little blood loss is going on even with a bullet inside your arm," France said. North Vietnam pulled South Vietnam and made her go behind him, though it didn't matter since France's troops were behind them, armed with their rifles. "Surrender," France said with a fierce look.

South Vietnam began to tremble and clenched onto North Vietnam's shirt as she stood behind him. North Vietnam noticed it and frowned at his frightened sister. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything's going to be alright Nam," North Vietnam whispered. He smiled, assuring her that they'll be fine.

South Vietnam nodded, but couldn't stop shaking, even in her older brother's arms.

"France…" North Vietnam took a deep breath and sighed. France's face had a smug look. He already predicted what North Vietnam was going to say. "We surrender," North Vietnam whispered angrily. He looked down with shame. France's prediction was right.

"Bonne," France said victoriously with a wide grin. He chuckled. France lowered his gun and called for one of his troop member. "Prenez soin de son bras," France commanded.

The soldier nodded and walked to North Vietnam. The soldier took hold of North Vietnam's arm and tried to pull South Vietnam off North Vietnam's other arm. She was unwilling to release her grip. She was afraid to let go of North Vietnam, her one and only brother.

"He's only going to take care of your brother's arm Vietnam," France explained.

"Nam, don't worry…" North Vietnam ensured her. "Please let go of me." South Vietnam still felt uneasy and pouted, but obeyed her brother. Once she released North Vietnam's arm he began to walk with France's soldier. She couldn't take her eyes off North Vietnam. Her eyes began to water, but tears did not fall.

"I will not allow this aru!" A voice shouted. The soldier and North Vietnam stopped walking and everything became quiet.

_It can't be…!_ Both North and South Vietnam thought.

Everyone turned to see it was the country China.

"China?" The Vietnam siblings and France exclaimed in sync.

"China!" South Vietnam yelled happily. She began running towards China with a childish grin.

"South Vietnam!" China yelled back. He waved his arm back and forth. He smiled as well, waiting for South Vietnam's arrival to his side.

_Can't you tell this whole situation is serious…?_ France thought.

France found himself unconsciously blocking South Vietnam. He put his hand on her forehead making her just run in place.

"Eh? France!" South Vietnam looked up with sad innocent eyes. France somehow felt both guilt and jealously burning inside him.

_Désolé Vietnam, but I don't like how you're running to China's side so cheerfully..._ France sighed.

France was paying too much attention to South Vietnam to notice the glares he was getting from both China and North Vietnam.

North Vietnam released himself from France's soldier grip and began to run to his younger sister and so did China.

"Don't touch Nam/South Vietnam aru!" The two countries yelled. North Vietnam glared at China.

"Don't copy what I'm saying, old man!" North Vietnam exclaimed. China whacked his head.

"Don't say rude things to your elders!" China commanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" North Vietnam said angrily.

"Why can't you be good like South Vietnam?"

"I'm good to her, not you!"

France chuckled at the two bickering countries.

_How interesting…_

France glanced at South Vietnam, but then looked at her with his full attention with pure shock.

"Vietnam?" France asked with concern. South Vietnam face was completely flushed and she was swaying back and forth. As the two continued to bicker she started to look even worst. South Vietnam let out one single cough before she lost her balance.

France caught her quickly before she fell down.

"Vietnam?" France panicked.

_I just got control over her and it's already going bad?_

"What did you do to her?" North Vietnam yelled.

"Wait what?" France asked. "I did not-" France didn't have the chance to defend his innocence. He knew it didn't matter anyway, for what was about to happen next was inevitable.

"Let the war began aru!" China declared. China brought his arms up and suddenly the floor began to shake. Tons of China's men were marching in, ready to fight France's men.

North Vietnam smiled deviously and patted China on the back.

"For once I agree with you, old man," North Vietnam said.

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Yays! So, in 1868 Vietnam signed a peace treaty with France. China was concerned about having the presence of French troops on his borders(since Vietnam and China are right next to each other) and sent his own soldiers to drive away the French troops. This war continued until 1885. China understood he couldn't win and signed an agreement recognizing France's control over Vietnam. Oh just some extra information here, but by 1893 Laos and Cambodia was also under France's control along with Vietnam. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter~ :D **


	4. Made In China

"Stupid China," North Vietnam said angrily as he pounded the floor. He imagined China there squealing his aru's in pain. "Old man is never reliable!" North Vietnam grunted. "It's all his fault!" North Vietnam yelled irritated.

South Vietnam watched North Vietnam take out his anger and frustration at the floor. She was upset as well about China abandoning them, but she couldn't bear to hold a grudge against him. She leaned against the wall. They were in confinement for misbehaving again.

The two were just locked in an empty room. The only thing in the room other than them was a dusty old mattress and South Vietnam's conical hat. However, the room was quite colorful still. The walls were painted red, white, and blue like France's flag. The floor was carpeted and quite soft. North Vietnam wasn't getting hurt at all pounding the floor with all his might.

When North Vietnam finally calmed down he was just standing up huffing. South Vietnam got up and gave North Vietnam a hug.

"I'm sorry Bắc…" South Vietnam said quietly. She hugged her brother tighter. North Vietnam frowned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I should be sorry not you," North Vietnam said. "I failed as an older brother…" South Vietnam grabbed North Vietnam's chin and made him looked down to her eyes.

"Bắc does not fail as a big brother!" South Vietnam scolded. "I'm glad you're my brother and that you're with me right now," South Vietnam glared into North Vietnam's eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek.

North Vietnam couldn't help but to smile at South Vietnam's expression. He rubbed her head.

"Thank you Nam," He said. North Vietnam's spirits were finally going up thanks to his little sister's words.

"Bắc, you made my hair static-e," South Vietnam cried. North Vietnam let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Nam," North Vietnam said still smiling.

"You better be Bắc," South Vietnam said. She was trying to sound serious, but giggled. The mood has finally lightened up and things seemed better.

_As long as Nam and I are together we'll be okay…_ North Vietnam grabbed South Vietnam's hat off the floor and placed it on her head.

"Now you can't see any of your hair sticking up," North Vietnam pointed out.

"Eh? You're right!" South Vietnam said surprised. She put her hands on her hat. "This is why I love my hat," South Vietnam smiled. "It's amazing!" South Vietnam crossed her arms and nodded with a grin. "Made in China…" South Vietnam's voice croaked.

_Why did I have to say China's name? Bắc is going to be sad now…_ South Vietnam thought sadly. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that North Vietnam wouldn't go overboard and tried punching the wall instead of the soft floor. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes to see that North Vietnam was just standing in front of her.

"Now that I think about it…" North Vietnam said softly. He looked down to his feet. "Before that old man quit fighting that beard face…" North Vietnam fell silent. He crossed his arms trying to think. _What was it…?_

South Vietnam knew North Vietnam didn't exactly have the best memory on certain things. He didn't even clearly remember why he hated China so much or why he wanted to break free from his rule. North Vietnam only had the feeling of resentment towards China for some unknown reason to South Vietnam.

South Vietnam could see North Vietnam was thinking hard trying to remember what China's words were. She leaned against the wall watching her older brother. She took her hat off her head and examined it.

_China…_ South Vietnam frowned. She closed her eyes and thought back of her times with China.

~Past~

"China," South Vietnam called out cheerfully. She skipped happily to China's side and waved her arms, grabbing his attention.

She wasn't wearing her usually green dress and white pants. South Vietnam was in her working attire. She wore black pants and a blue top with sleeves slightly shorter than from her dress. Her had smudges of mud all over and her hands were just completely covered in them. Her clothes have gotten some dirt on them as well, but not as much as her hands.

"South Vietnam aru?" China frowned at the young female nation. "You're a mess aru," China said. China bent his knees a bit and was at eye level to South Vietnam. He wiped some mud off her face with his own sleeve. "A young lady shouldn't be filthy," China scolded.

South Vietnam only blushed at his scolding and smiled shyly. When China was certain her face was at least mud free he noticed that she was blushing.

_South Vietnam is too cute for her own good aru! _China thought quietly to himself. A small light blush let out across his face.

He noticed that South Vietnam was not only blushing, but her face was actually red. Her skin seemed to be peeling.

"You are sunburned aru!" China said upset.

"I am?" She asked. She touched her face, only causing more dirt to stay on her face. China sighed. _She really needs to take better care for herself aru… South Vietnam worries me when she's alone aru…_ China sighed again.

"Where is North aru?" China asked.

"He didn't want to get dirty at the rice fields," South Vietnam pouted. "I don't understand why… It's fun getting rice with people!" South Vietnam smiled happily.

China laughed.

"Well let's get you cleaned up aru," China said. He grabbed her muddy hand. South Vietnam felt warm and fuzzy as she usually did when holding China's hand. Her muddy hands were slipping from China's hand, but she made an effort to cling onto China's hand all the way home.

Once they got home China told South Vietnam to wash herself right away. South Vietnam obeyed China happily and went to clean herself.

China smile as he was left in the room by himself. He began drawing out blue prints and ideas to create something new. He smiled at the thought of the joy South Vietnam would receive once it was finished.

North Vietnam was in the other room. He had heard China and his younger sister walk in, but did not bother to greet them. North Vietnam was too busy day dreaming.

North Vietnam was dreaming about become a great and powerful nation like China. He wanted to be as strong as China with his sister. _Nam and I shall be a kickass country together!_ North Vietnam grinned at his thought. He got up from the floor and held his head up high. He put his hands on his hips and laughed triumphantly as if he was had surpassed China.

"Kyaaaaa!" A girl screamed.

_Nam?_ North Vietnam automatically jumped into action. He ran out of his room and went to where he thought he heard the scream. He opened the door wide open.

"Nam you alri-" North Vietnam fell silent.

"China this hat is so…" South Vietnam looked at the hat with awe. "Wonderful," She said cheerfully. She gave him such a pure and innocent smile that China couldn't help, but beam a happy smile as well. "Will it really shade me from the sun?" She asked in amazement.

_Cute aru!_ China nodded with a smile.

South Vietnam put her new conical hat on.

"How do I look?" She asked China.

South Vietnam was wearing her normal attire, her green Áo Dài dress with white pants, except this time her hair was untied. South Vietnam was smiling, but her smile was different this time. She looked older, more like a woman than just a cute child as China usually perceived her.

China did not only blush, but felt his heart skip a beat. North Vietnam only saw the back of Vietnam and a blushing China. No one had noticed that North Vietnam was there.

_China made her that strange hat?_ He was starting to wonder if China should still be his role model.

"China?" South Vietnam noticed he was staring at her quite strangely. She liked that China was paying attention to her, but his gawking was quite embarrassing. _Do I look strange in the hat?_ She frowned.

China noticed South Vietnam's frown.

"What's with the face aru?" China asked concerned. _Perhaps she doesn't like my gift aru…_ China thought glumly. _But she looks so… Cute? _China shook his head. _No beautiful…_ _Aiya! I'm too old! I'm going to become a pedophile like Spain aru._ He hit his head lightly with his hand.

South Vietnam took that as a sign.

"I guess I really look bad in your dǒu lì," South Vietnam said sadly. She took off the hat. She held it in front of China's face, trying to return it to him.

China eyes widen with confusion.

"No aru! You look great in it," China said quickly. He did take the hat back, but only to put it back on South Vietnam's head. "It will be useful for you to wear when you play outside," China said.

South Vietnam nodded. "I'll wear it a lot because it was made in China," She said brightly. She smiled childishly.

_Ah there's the cute Vietnam I know aru. _China smiled.

As he was smiling he didn't notice when South Vietnam was closer to his face. She puckered her lips and lightly pecked China's cheek.

China and North Vietnam eyes widened with surprised. China went as red as a tomatoes while South Vietnam was just a little pink on the cheeks. From North Vietnam's point of view it looked like China and South Vietnam just made full on full lip to lip contact.

"I love you China!" She exclaimed loudly and childishly. She smiled brightly.

China was silent. He had kissed North and South Vietnam on the cheeks saying I love you before as he did with other younger Asian nations. He saw himself as the father figure for all Asian countries. Never had China received a kiss from anyone. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.

South Vietnam continued to smile not realizing the state she has put China in, but North Vietnam sprang into action.

"Pervert!" He yelled as he ran into China. China fell down. North Vietnam glared him down and placed his foot on China's.

"North Vietnam aru!" He grunted. "What do you think you're doing aru?" He yelled. China got up causing North Vietnam to lose his balance and fell backwards. Luckily South Vietnam caught him in time.

"Why did you do that to China?" South Vietnam asked.

"Because that old man is a pervert," North Vietnam said bitterly.

"I am not an old man aru!" China said not denying he was pervert, which he was not.

"Per-_vert_," North Vietnam spat. "Nam is my wife so stay away!" North Vietnam proclaimed.

All eyes were on North Vietnam.

"W-w-wife aru?" China exclaimed. He whacked North Vietnam's head.

"What was that for old man?"

"You two are siblings aru! Not a couple!" China wasn't honestly sure what he was more upset about. That North Vietnam seemed to not be respecting him anymore or the fact that he claimed South Vietnam as his property. _No aru… Incest is not allowed!_

"What's the difference?" North Vietnam asked. He rolled his eyes. "It's a promise to stay together forever isn't it?"

"That's what a wife is?" South Vietnam asked as she tilted her head. "Then I want to be China's wife also!" She said cheerfully.

"Ack!" China felt a punch to the stomach, but it wasn't really that hard. It was as hard North Vietnam could hit him though. "North aru!"

"Perverted old man!" North Vietnam yelled. North Vietnam tried to punch and kick China some more, but now China was alert and dodged everything, trying not to hurt North Vietnam.

The two began to bicker with rude comments and remarks. North Vietnam was still trying to hurt China and China continued to dodge his attacks.

South Vietnam began to feel strange. The room looked like it was spinning and she began to feel dizzy. She felt herself wobble just standing up. _I don't want to see them fight…_ were the last things she thought of before everything became black.

She dropped onto the floor.

-End of past-

"I remember!" North Vietnam exclaimed. South Vietnam hazily opened her eyes. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep, waiting for North Vietnam to remember. "China said…" North Vietnam looked intensely into South Vietnam's eyes. He took a deep breath and just continued to look deeply into her eyes.

"He said…?" South Vietnam asked. She was now curious because of the way her brother was acting. She tilted her head waiting for him to speak.

"I forgot…" North Vietnam said dully. South Vietnam just stared blankly at him. "Just kidding," North Vietnam said with a laugh. South Vietnam fumed.

"You're so mean Bắc!" South Vietnam whined. North Vietnam patted her hat that was on her head.

"Just wanted to lighten the mood," North Vietnam said. "China said that he was definitely going to get us back."

South Vietnam looked at her brother confused.

"I spent that long trying to remember that," North Vietnam said sulking. There was a moment of complete silent. North Vietnam was suddenly in the corner of the room facing away from his sister. "It's that stupid old man's fault," He cried. He sat down facing the corner depressed. "Stupid old man… I don't want to be his territory again," North Vietnam muttered.

The room became awkwardly silent. North Vietnam was still depressed and South Vietnam just didn't know what to say or do with her brother like this.

The door suddenly swung wide open.

"Bonjour my lovelies," France said happily. North Vietnam finally tore his eyes away from the corner and looked at France.

"Beardy your clothes look gay," North Vietnam snarled.

France has always looked flashy to North Vietnam. With his long blue coat, red pants, and his big brown boots. South Vietnam however used to think that France's clothes were cool.

"Ha-ha," France said sarcastically. "Are you two ready to behave and listen?" France asked.

"Hell no," North Vietnam said bitterly. "I don't want any of your bullshit customs." He was still sitting at the corner, but looked up into France's eyes. You could see flames in North Vietnam's eyes. It would have definitely sent shivers down South Vietnam or possibly China, but North Vietnam's glare didn't even intimidate France one bit.

"I see… How about you Vietnam?" He asked South Vietnam.

France had always referred to South Vietnam as Vietnam and North Vietnam just as North. The two really didn't mind, since it really didn't matter at this point.

"I-I-I don't…" South Vietnam stuttered a bit. She diverted her eyes from France. Her first "real friend" she had betrayed her. France left wounds in her heart that South Vietnam couldn't comprehend. "Don't want to force my people to do something they don't wish to do," She said softly. South Vietnam looked so weak and fragile. She was about ready to crack in France's eyes.

France grimace. He always felt a twinge of guilt around South Vietnam now, but he still wanted to be near her for some reason. France let out a long sigh.

He walked deeper into their "grounded" room as he referred to it and made South Vietnam get up. France placed his arm around South Vietnam's neck holding her steady and then cocked his gun with his free hand. The gun was now leaning South Vietnam's temple.

"France…?" South Vietnam asked dryly. Both the Vietnam siblings eyes went wide.

North Vietnam stood up clenching his fists. France had such a tight grip on South Vietnam that she couldn't even shake in fear.

"Ra mắt cô!" North Vietnam growled. France smirked.

"Bắc," South Vietnam squeaked. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. South Vietnam looked desperately at North Vietnam for help.

"Nam…" North Vietnam whispered. South Vietnam's pleading eyes made North Vietnam do what he thought he would never do.

He fell down onto his knees and bowed to France. It caught France by surprise. France raised an eyebrow and looked down curiously at North Vietnam.

"France…" North Vietnam said respectfully. It was the first time North Vietnam had actually used France's name. "Please, don't hurt her," North Vietnam pleaded. He swallowed his proud and actually prayed in his head for South Vietnam's safety. Maybe he was catholic after all.

"Bắc!" South Vietnam cried.

"As long as you two behave no one will get hurt," France said cheerfully. "But…" North Vietnam tore his eyes from the floor and looked up at France, still bowing down on the floor. "You two will be separated," France stated.

Tears overflowed out of South Vietnam's eyes and for once… North Vietnam let one single tear fell out of his eye.

**Author's Note: Woah what? I just had a strange craving for Vietnam and China time for some reason D: It's weird… I'm not really a VietnamXChina person, but something just compelled me to type up that little past scene. LET IT BE KNOWN THAT SOUTH VIETNAM IS PROPERTY OF NORTH VIETNAM. All I can say really about this chapter is… The French dramatically changed the Vietnamese way of life. Those who resisted were punished. **** Hmm… I'm hoping for the next chapter some more countries will appear. :D Like Japan. **


	5. Indochina

"Why are we here?" North Vietnam asked bitterly. He didn't bother to look at France. He just looked at the large building in front of him.

"Don't you see what this is?" France asked. North Vietnam shrugged.

"All I see is a building."

"It's the Hanoi University!" France stated cheerfully. "It's the school where you will be going to from now on," France told him. North Vietnam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why should I go to school? I'm a country!" North Vietnam said angrily. France sighed.

"Education is need for all," France said. _Plus, only people who would remain loyal to me will be educated only… _"North, I'm hoping you'll see the world in a whole new perspective and see what I'm doing is for the best." France looked him solemnly in the eyes.

"Is Nam going here too…?" North Vietnam asked quietly. North Vietnam missed his younger sister terribly and was very worried about her. North Vietnam hasn't seen South Vietnam ever since they've been separated by France. With each day he worried for her even more, being alone without his protection, being along with France.

France cracked a smile. "I'll be teaching her personally," France said grinning. North Vietnam reaction was simply stunning to France. You could see the fear in North Vietnam's eyes for South Vietnam. The pensive look North Vietnam had, assured France that North Vietnam will be obedient for his sister's safety.

"You're taking good care of her right…?" North Vietnam asked. France nodded and pushed North Vietnam's back.

"Every time you're behaving, yes," France said smiling. "Now off to school you go!" France commanded. North Vietnam could feel his blood boil being forced to walk inside this school, but if it assured his sister's safety he would bear with it.

Once North Vietnam entered the school, France left off going back home, back to his home in France, where South Vietnam was now staying.

South Vietnam was sitting down on France's couch. She stared blankly at the floor. She's been alone for the past few days. Whenever France left to see North Vietnam back in her home, she wasn't allowed to leave France's home at all.

She wasn't completely alone. A few of France's people were there, but they weren't her _own_ people. She missed her people, she missed the warmth of the sun, she missed the feel of dirt when planting and plucking rice, she missed her conical hat and rice paddle, the list of what she missed could go on forever. What she missed the most was her older brother North Vietnam.

"Miss South Vietnam," One of France's people said.

South Vietnam lifelessly brought her head up to see the ordinary French person.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" She asked.

South Vietnam sighed and shook her head. The French woman frowned at her.

"I know it isn't necessary for you to eat, but my dear, your land is going to plummeting horribly if you keep doing this."

South Vietnam looked at the French woman with cold eyes. She knew she was right. She could feel stuff rotting within her, her people was going to suffer greatly if she kept this up. Her people depended on her fertile land.

Still South Vietnam refused and just shook her head.

The last meal she had was with France. Though she now despised him, South Vietnam was only willing to eat around another country.

"How about this?" The French woman bended her knees and placed her arm on South Vietnam's shoulder. She was at eye level to South Vietnam. "I'll let you wear your normal outfit if you just eat a simple bowl of soup," She offered.

South Vietnam thought about it for a second, she slowly nodded. The French woman smiled lightly.

"I'll be right back."

The French woman left her alone. South Vietnam got off the couch and walked toward the mirror that was within the room.

She stared long and hard at herself. She was wearing a short green maid dress, with a white head piece and a white apron on; her hair was still tied up, but that was the only thing she recognized about herself. She hated this dress, she hated these long socks, and she hated these brown shoes. She hated France.

"Here we go!" The French woman chirped. She walked in with a piping bowl of soup. For a second, South Vietnam thought she saw North Vietnam smiling walking towards her with a bowl of phở. "Potage et Ragout!" She said cheerfully.

South Vietnam sighed. _Of course it was just an illusion… _

The French woman placed the soup on the coffee table in front of the couch and left South Vietnam again. South Vietnam sat down on the floor between the couch and table.

She grabbed hold of the spoon and began to taste the soup slowly. It felt warm. She felt life slowly growing. The soup tasted well, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed. She missed the taste of her nation's food.

Just a minute after she had finished her soup the French woman had returned. What she held in her hands made South Vietnam leap up with joy. It was her green Áo Dài dress with her white pants, and her black shoes. She happily took the clothes out of the French woman's hand and hugged them like they were a stuff animal.

The French woman smiled and patted her head. South Vietnam looked at the woman confused.

"Why are so nice to me?" South Vietnam asked curiously. It was her first time to actually speak to France's people.

"You should change while you still have the chance," She said, clearly avoiding the question. "France prefers you in the other outfit." She gave South Vietnam one last smile and left the room.

South Vietnam stood there for a while. "Thank you…" She said softly. Though the woman was now gone she just wanted to say it.

South Vietnam quickly changed into her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and wore the biggest smile she had in a long time.

_It feels like home…_ She imagined herself back home with North Vietnam, the good old days with China, the peacefulness of her people.

The smile soon disappeared. _It's gone… EVERYTHING IS GONE._ South Vietnam started to tremble, she fell down to her knees. Tears broke out as she felt her heart sank. She realized the old days were gone. South Vietnam didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be labeled as French territory; she just wanted to be South Vietnam, the country, but was that all she wanted?

She noticed something sticking out behind the mirror. She took it, to see it was a picture. It was a picture of two other countries. She recognized them immediately. It was England and America. Once her eyes laid on America something unexpected happened in her head.

"Independent…" South Vietnam uttered softly.

Independent… It was the first word to appear in her head that didn't overcome her with sadness. Oh, how she craved to be independent. How she craved to become like America.

_Is this how North Vietnam felt when we were under China's control…?_ South Vietnam wondered. She finally understood what North Vietnam meant about it. She had never cared much about it before. Being independent with her brother… She took it for granted. She pounded her fist against the floor.

"Bắc," She croaked. She felt pain in her hand from the impact, but she didn't care. She wasn't crying for the pain, but for her brother and people.

North Vietnam found himself surprisingly interested at this school. He was mainly intrigued by his history class. The teacher was discussing about the Russian Revolution that had occurred in 1924. North Vietnam found himself absorbed into learning more about history. How ironic since he himself is a part of history.

He made friends with an interesting classmate. The citizen was name Ho Chi Minh. He too was intrigued by the Russian Revolution. Ho Chi Minh explained to North Vietnam that he planned to go to the Soviet Union.

Hearing this North Vietnam shouldn't have allowed him. However, he didn't want to force his new friend to stay; besides Ho didn't realize that he was speaking to North Vietnam this whole time. North Vietnam just looked like a typical student. If he had known he would have never mentioned anything.

North Vietnam wished Ho Chi Minh lucked with his plans.

He found himself upset when history class had ended for him. The others were alright, but he liked history the best. The Russian Revolution had intrigued him the most.

Soon the day was over and he retreated home. Before his hand could even reach the door knob, the door opened.

"North Vietnam!" A girl greeted cheerfully. Her long hair brushed against North Vietnam's face as she hugged him tightly.

"Er, Laos…" North Vietnam said struggling, trying to release himself from the hug.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. She had a sweet smile placed across her face.

"Would you let go…?" North Vietnam gasped. She frowned and stopped hugging him.

"Welcome home North Vietnam," Cambodia said from behind Laos. Laos jumped and turned to Cambodia.

"Cambodia!" She yelled angrily. "You scared me!"

Cambodia just snickered. "It's not my fault you're such a little baby." Laos pouted and hugged North Vietnam.

"Wah! Cambodia is bullying me!" Laos cried. North Vietnam sighed and patted her head. Laos looked up at North Vietnam's face and smiled. "Whenever you're not here it's always sad."

"Jeez, you're so sweet to him," Cambodia said. Laos just stuck her tongue out at him. Cambodia's blood began to boil.

"You little brat!"

"Wah! See how mean he is!"

"Guys! Why can't we all just get along?" He lightly pulled away Laos hug and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We are all countries now let's act civilized."

"North Vietnam~" Laos said all bubbly. Cambodia just lightly hit her head.

"Idiot, quit drooling," Cambodia said irritated. "If it weren't for us being Indochina then we wouldn't need to get along."

"France…" They all grumbled with hatred.

"Have you heard anything about your sister…?" Laos asked North Vietnam softly.

Cambodia calmed down his anger hearing the mention of North Vietnam's sister. In all truth, Laos and Cambodia have only met South Vietnam once when they were all much younger countries. Cambodia _fell_ for her at first sight. There was something about her that made Cambodia felt like he has never felt before. She is kind, sweet, and childish, but a lovely country none the less. Every time he tried to see her again North Vietnam would always be against it. North Vietnam didn't like other countries to be around South Vietnam.

"France has told me nothing," North Vietnam said calmly. You could sense his anger however by looking at his hands. He was clenching his fists. _One day I will have save Nam!_ North Vietnam thought determined. Something was brewing inside of him. Slowly it was becoming bigger. The Vietminh were forming.

France finally made it home. After a long while he finally reached his house. There were still things he needed to deal with.

Germany had invaded Paris his "vital regions," as he so called it. _Germany really needs to hang out with Prussia less…_

For now he wouldn't worry about that. He could finally see South Vietnam again. He smiled happily as he opened the door to his house. That smile soon disappeared as he soon saw who was behind that door.

"Japan…?" He asked. Japan bowed politely.

"Hello France," He said. France raised his eyebrow.

"What brings you to my home Japan?"

In an instant Japan pulled out his sword and pointed it in front of France's face.

"I want all of Indochina if you don't mind," Japan said.

"Where's South Vietnam?" France asked urgently.

"May I have Indochina?"

France stared solemnly at Japan's eyes. There was still the issue with Germany being in Paris. France felt a twinge of pain. France knew he didn't have time to get into a war with Japan. Still he didn't wish to part with South Vietnam. However he knew he had no choice.

"Take them then…" France said unwillingly. Japan smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you for being reasonable France," Japan said. "South Vietnam, didn't I tell you?"

South Vietnam slowly came out from behind Japan.

"Vietnam…" France said softly. Vietnam quickly avoided France's gaze. France could still see in South Vietnam's eyes how hurt she was. She grabbed a hold of Japan's hand and kept her eyes down looking at the floor. Japan smiled softly and patted South Vietnam's head.

"Let us go home," Japan said kindly. "Home to your brother." South Vietnam looked up at Japan and nodded. Then stunningly she smiled brightly. It caught Japan and France by surprise.  
"I miss Bắc," South Vietnam said. France's heart fell at the sound of her voice. Those were the last words he heard from her on that day. Japan and South Vietnam brushed passed France and left the country standing there alone. France never looked back. He was afraid. Afraid of how pitiful he would look if were to take just one last simple glance at her.

**Laos, Cambodia, and Japan have made an appearance! :D Woot. I finally completed chapter 5. ^-^ So… In 1902 the Hanoi University was created in North Vietnam. The purpose of this school was to educate people who would remain loyal to the French Empire. One of those students was Ho Chi Minh. Inspired by the Russian Revolution he went to Russia in 1924. He wrote to a friend claiming it was their duty to break away from France. Ho was aware that he was in danger of being arrested if he were to return to Vietnam so he decided to live in China on the Vietnam border. Here he helped organized other exiled nationalist into the Vietnam Revolutionary League otherwise known as the Vietminh. In 1940 Japan was given Indochina by France to not cause any war between the two countries. France already had his hands tied with Germany invading Paris. **


End file.
